The World is Not Enough
by Earl Lonsdale
Summary: Complete. Oneshot. The whispers are getting louder. 'Seize it! Seize it' The Master of Death finally accepts his destiny. Not for everyone.


**Disclaimer**: Blah Blah Blah... not for profit... Blah Blah... JKR's world... Blah...

**Summary**: The whispers are getting louder. 'Seize it! Seize it!' The Master of Death accepts his destiny.

**The World is Not Enough**

The whispers were getting louder. Harry Potter grabbed his forehead, trying to force back the pain that spread from his scar to the rest of his head. No, the headache had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort, the one who had given him the scar nineteen years ago. No, this was a newer curse.

"_What are you waiting for?_"

The whispers were his curse. Harry knew he was drawing attention to himself, and he couldn't think of a worse time for it to have happened.

"What's wrong with Potter?" "Is he being attacked?" "Is he sick?" "Is he going insane again?"

Harry stepped back from the podium, as two Aurors rushed to his aid. "Take me inside," he managed to whisper, as his mind exploded.

"_Embrace your destiny, o Master. Come to me."_

Harry blinked, as colours faded into darkness and then blinding light. He could make out in some part of his conscious mind that he was back inside the Minister's office. "Firewhisky," he blurted out, and soon he felt the strong liquor being pushed down his throat.

"_You can be great... what are you waiting for? Seize it! Seize it!_"

Harry groaned, somehow retaining enough awareness of his surroundings to be able to snatch the bottle of firewhisky from the hands of whoever was holding it. He drank straight from the bottle, swallowing large mouthfuls of the liquid in a matter of seconds.

"_Have you forgotten who you are? You are the Master of Death_... _You are the Champion of the Hallows... You are..."_

"HARRY!"

Harry blinked, and the whispers died almost immediately. He came back into full consciousness just as Hermione grabbed the bottle out of his hand and Ron clutched his shoulder in support. He saw the concern in the faces, the shock in those of the Aurors who hadn't seen him in one of his seizures, the horror in Minister Shacklebolt's face.

"W-What happened?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I was in the press conference..." They couldn't know about the whispers... they wouldn't understand.

"You had a seizure, mate," said Ron. "Sit down."

Harry blinked a few times. "I'm fine."

"SIT DOWN!" Hermione yelled at him. In a softer voice, she added, "Please, sit down."

Harry couldn't hold back a grin at his friends' protectiveness and did as they said. But then regret filled his mind. He wished he could be as good to them as they were to him. He wished he could repay their kindness, be worthy of their friendship. No, all he could give them in return were lies and deception.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Hermione. "The headaches... did you... did you have a vision?"

"No," said Harry. "Nothing. No vision, nothing. Just a pain in my head. Migraine, most likely."

"That was no migraine, Harry Potter," said Hermione, slowly. She sat down next to him and looked at the others in the room. "How much damage was done by this? Can we soften the media coverage?"

"Not likely," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, strangely. "Harry Potter suffering headaches and seizures making him incapable of even controlling himself... that's going to cover every newspaper and magazine for days, if not weeks..."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back. He knew what the voice in his head wanted. He knew who it belonged to. He knew the easiest way to get rid of it temporarily. But that was a secret he wouldn't share with anyone.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Harry, look at me."

"Speak. I can hear you," he replied without opening his eyes, trying to repress the irritation he felt at her disturbing the peaceful silence. Couldn't she just accept his words and leave him to deal with the whispers?

"Is it... is this because of... Ginny?" asked Ron, instead of Hermione.

Harry opened his eyes, and they flashed dangerously at those in the room. How dare they mention her name in his presence!

"Harry," Hermione touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Harry, we're here for you. Please, let us know how we can help."

Harry didn't respond to her question. He took out his wand. "Accio firewhisky."

"No, don't!" Hermione protested.

"If you want to help me, Hermione, then do not come in my way," he said in a quiet voice that made even his two closest friends shudder involuntarily. "All I want is to be left alone."

"Mate..."

"Ron, please," Harry pleaded to the newest addition to the Auror ranks. "Please, just leave me alone. You cannot help me. None of you can." He looked at him sincerely. "And this isn't about Ginny."

"_She can be yours... all you have to do is reach out and seize her..._"

Harry closed his eyes as the whispers returned, almost glad that they returned this soon. It was only when they left him for long that the sudden return threw him off balance, burning through his head as they forced their way into his mind.

"_Seize it..._"

"No," said Harry, sighing sadly. "You cannot help me."

"_But you can help yourself, o Master. Why do you bow before these wretched fools? You can be their master, like you are mine... you can be great... Come to me... Come to me, and I will bow before you too... This world is not enough for you..."_

"Harry, look at me!" Hermione said forcefully. "Tell me what's going on!"

Harry stood up. "Kingsley," he said quietly. "Issue a press statement that I am unwell, but it isn't anything worrying. Tell them that I am sorry for this inconvenience and that when I'm better I'll certainly give them another conference."

"Is it?" asked Kingsley. "Is it truly not anything worrying?"

"_This world is not enough..._"

Harry looked at Kingsley's cold face and a tightness came to his own. "What are you worried about?"

"Harry, if you are having problems, you must let professional healers help you," said Kingsley. "I will not allow someone like you to..." he lapsed into silence.

"Someone like whom?" asked Harry, with a glint to his eyes.

"_Someone with a destiny far greater than any of these... come to me, Master. Embrace your destiny..._"

Harry ignored the whispers. "Someone like whom, Kingsley?" he repeated.

"Someone as powerful as you," Kingsley finally finished. "If there is a risk to your sanity, Harry, and I mean it as a friend as much as the Minister of Magic, then you must seek professional help."

"And what would your healers tell me?" he demanded. "They know nothing. They cannot help me."

"_But I can, Master. I know what the problem is... this world is not enough for you..._"

"What about us?" asked Hermione. She was holding Ron's hand. "We've seen you through so many situations before, Harry. Let us help you through this one too."

Harry chuckled fondly. He walked towards them and embraced them simultaneously, his arms barely reaching around them both. He kissed Hermione's head and whispered to them, "This is my burden."

"So there is something wrong?" finished Kingsley. "Harry Potter, I order you to tell me what is wrong with you and whether it is a risk to the magical world!"

"_Ha! This world is not enough... Seize it! Seize it!_"

"A risk to the magical world?" Harry burst out wildly. "How dare you, Shacklebolt! How dare you!" He turned to the Minister of Magic with raging eyes. "I have given everything to this world of yours... everything..."

"I know," Kingsley said, raising his hands to placate him. "I know that better than many others."

"_He knows nothing... how could he, poor fool... you are great, Master... come to me, Master... this world is not enough for you..."_

"However, I have to consider things as they stand presently," continued Kingsley. "And you are giving me a great deal to worry about. Can you ease my worries, Harry? Can you convince me that whatever you're going through right now won't turn you dark? Can you convince me to not take a risk so soon after we barely survived such a terrible war?"

"Survived?" Harry laughed. "You wouldn't have survived a single day of this war if it wasn't for Dumbledore and me. You did nothing, Shacklebolt. You and your Aurors, you did nothing. Even Dumbledore failed in the end. I am the reason why you are standing where you are right now, able to act all high and mighty! Do not forget that!"

"Harry..." Hermione began, sounding troubled by her friend's words. She took a step back and stared at him strangely.

Harry turned to her and his expression softened. "Hermione, you said you've been through everything with me. Is that really true?" He saw the shock on her face and continued, "With the Philosopher's Stone, I was the one who faced Quirrell and Voldemort, alone. In the Chamber of Secrets, I was the one who faced the basilisk and Riddle, alone. With Sirius, I was the one who drove back the Dementors, alone. The dragon, the graveyard, Voldemort... always alone!" he saw the hurt in Hermione and Ron's faces and he hated himself for doing it. "This is just the same! You joined me for as long as you could, now let me deal with this as I always deal with things in the end... alone!"

"Clearly, you need medical help," declared Kingsley. "Aurors, take Mr Potter into..."

Harry laughed bitterly. "The Ministry never changes. Remember, Kingsley, all I wanted was to be left alone. It is you who started this..." His eyes turned a radiant hue of gold and then he vanished from their midst.

"_Change... change is for the weak... the strong never change in their strength, their ambition and their ability... they merely change the world around them... Master, come to me... I will take you to new worlds..._"

Harry opened his eyes, ignoring the whispers. Having Apparated without any real thought, he found himself in front of the Burrow, and he felt his heart clench in pain. The last time he had been there was more than a year ago when Ginny had shattered his heart.

"_Seize her... seize her... I can sense her inside... seize her, Master... seize your power... seize your destiny..._"

He could sense her too, just as he could sense the identities of everyone within the Burrow. Percy, Molly, Ginny and Dean...

"_Seize it!_"

And that was when Harry gave in to the whispers. "So be it," he whispered back. He felt power course through his body like electricity, charging him up in some superhuman way that he could not perceive but if an observer had seen him then, they would have described him thus: his eyes shone like two emerald suns, his hair blew in the wind like darkness looming above the light, and his body was surrounded by a coat of silver shining magical armour, the kind that you often heard about in myths around gods and demigods. That is how someone would describe him: a god amongst mortals.

"Harry?" Molly looked at him as he entered the house. "What's wrong with you, son?"

Harry looked at her and raised a hand. She was pushed back by his magic, but unharmed, and a wall of magic separated her from the rest of the group.

"Harry, stop this right now!" Percy Weasley took his wand out when he thought Harry had attacked his mother.

Harry snapped his fingers and Percy's wand burst into flames. "Get out of my way," he hissed. Percy was slammed against the magical wall Harry had raised and he fell down unconscious.

Dean charged at him but with a single wave of his hand, Dean was also slammed against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny yelled at him. She had her wand out as well. "I told you it was over..."

Harry didn't answer her. He simply stared at her, lashing out with his magic and invading her mind, desiring answers. He wanted to know why she had toyed with him, hurt him so mercilessly.

The answer was simple: she was doing it out of pettiness, a desire to get even with him. Ginny hadn't stopped loving him, but she wanted to make him feel like she had felt when he had left her to fight his war. That was why she had broken up with him and started seeing Dean Thomas.

And then, as suddenly as he had lost control, he regained it. He sighed and looked at the damage. Then, he turned to Ginny. Somehow, seeing her exposed like that, seeing how vindictive she had become lately, it was a cure to his heartache. He no longer yearned for her. Or perhaps, it was because he had finally given in to the whispers...

"Someday you will realise what a terrible mistake you made. You could have saved me from this darkness but instead you have driven me to embrace it," he told her. He opened his mouth to say something more, but the look of abject fear in her eyes stopped him. He sighed again and turned around. "I'm sorry, Molly. I didn't mean to hurt any of your family. But I am afraid... I am afraid..." He couldn't finish his statement and Apparated away.

"_Master, come to me..."_

Harry closed his eyes and gave in to the whispers.

* * *

Many years later, Harry Potter stood at the cliff with his godson Teddy Lupin. The younger wizard was only nineteen years of age, but already he towered over his godfather. But to any observer, there was no doubt about which one was the more powerful. An aura of power surrounded Harry Potter unlike anyone else.

"Look, Uncle Harry," Teddy raised his hand and pointed in the valley far beneath where they were standing. "Soon, they will be ready for the battle for Britain."

Harry looked at the valley with a cool expression. "Show me what you can do," he said.

A look of delight came on Teddy's face. He excitedly stepped forward and raised his hand. Without using a wand, he muttered several words of power, and a loud roar came from the valley, shaking the very earth beneath them and filling the air with dread.

"Rise," cried out Teddy. "Rise, my beauties."

Within moments, hundreds of dragons rose from the valley and filled the air, breathing fire all around them, but none of it even came close to the two wizards.

"Ha ha ha!" Teddy cried in glee, as the dragons flew in a stunning formation, showing such discipline as if they had been trained to serve as one military unit. Of course, that was exactly what they had been trained as.

After several minutes went by, Harry nodded in satisfaction. "You have them well under control," he said. "Come. Let us survey the others." He rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder and the two of them vanished.

They reappeared somewhere in the cold Siberian plains. The moment they appeared, a figure rushed towards them and bowed.

"Rise, Viktor," said Harry.

"My lord," Viktor Krum said reverently, before standing up. He bowed to Teddy as well.

"Is the Legion ready to receive us?" asked Harry.

"My lord, the Legion has awaited your orders for more than a year," said Viktor. "We yearn for battle again as well as the spoils of battle."

Harry laughed. "You will have plenty in the days to come."

Teddy asked curiously, "Is Victoire here?"

"She is indeed, lord apprentice," said Viktor. "She has risen high in the veela contingent." He led the two of them outside. "Come, my lords. Come to the temple and we will have a demonstration."

Harry walked in silence. While they were walking, Viktor Krum asked, "My lord, does this mean the time has come?"

"Indeed," said Harry. Silence stretched between the three of them. Harry sighed. "You are both curious why we waited so long after the fall of Eastern Europe to further our conquest."

"My lord knows his strategy best," said Viktor. "But yes, the curiosity is there."

"It will be answered," said Harry. "But not yet. I will explain my plan when all my generals are gathered together."

They proceeded to a pristine looking building which Harry knew was a lot bigger in the inside and was home to the entire Legion under Viktor Krum's command. The doorway was guarded by two warlocks in dragon hide armour, holding a sword and a wand in each hand. As they approached, both of them knelt on one knee simultaneously.

Harry gestured for them to stand, before entering the temple. At their entry, all activity ceased in the entrance hall and a clear opening was made to let Harry walk to the front. He walked to the very front with Viktor and Teddy.

"My lord, please," Viktor gestured towards a seat.

Harry took the seat, and Viktor and Teddy stood on either side of him. "It is not far, my friends," he said in a voice that carried to the very furthest ears. "Seeing you like this, so mighty, so disciplined, there is no longer any doubt in my heart that victory is certain. Rejoice!" As he finished, everyone in the temple burst out in cheers.

The cheers lasted for some time until Viktor Krum stepped forward and raised his hand. The very next instant, there was silence.

"Cohort Leader of Legion Knights," Viktor called out. Immediately, a familiar face stepped forward and bowed before Harry. "Present yourself to our lord."

Dennis remained kneeling and stated in a crisp but deferential voice, "Dennis Creevey, Commander of the Knights, 1st Cohort of the Legion."

"Rise, Sir Dennis," said Harry. "How fares the Legion Knights?"

"We have reached over five hundred in number," he said. "Of these, fifty are veterans from previous battles. From the new recruits, a hundred odd are elite warriors, capable of holding their own ground against our finest knights. Nearly fifty are trained also as troll handlers; another fifty are trained as hippogriff riders. A hundred can fight on brooms."

"How many of your knights are less than twenty years old?" asked Harry

"Over a hundred are below twenty," said Dennis. "Of these, about fifty odd are barely of age."

"Good," said Harry. He looked at Viktor. "Was it your initiative to focus on recruitment of young wizards and witches?"

"Yes, my lord," said Viktor.

"Well, then," said Harry, sounding pleased. "General Krum the Farseeing, show me the rest of the Legion!"

"Cohort Leader of Legion Lycans," Viktor called out.

A rugged man strode to the front. He looked ferocious, like one who wasn't used to bowing to anyone else, but even he knelt before Harry and Viktor.

"Salutations, my lord, from Skoll Greyback, Commander of the Lycans, 2nd Cohort of the Legion."

"Rise, Pack Alpha," said Harry, touching his forehead. "How fares the pack?"

The werewolf also touched his forehead, a true sign of respect amongst the werewolf communities between one leader to another. "The pack grows, my lord," said Skoll. "We number over three hundred. My lord, permit us to raid the nearby villages and we'll increase the numbers threefold!"

"No," said Harry. "The people here have accepted our rule. It wouldn't do to prey on them. The time is not far, however, when you prey on those who still defy our authority. Your pack will grow further, Alpha, do not doubt that."

"Then, I thank you, my lord, and I eagerly await your orders," said he.

"Cohort Leader of Legion Veela," Viktor called out.

A woman of incredible beauty garbed in a thin silver garment gracefully came to the front. She knelt before Harry, and he offered her his hand to kiss.

"My lord," she whispered hoarsely.

"Rise, Gabrielle, my dear," said Harry. "Tell me, how are your sisters?"

"They are well, my lord, all two hundred and sixty of them," said Gabrielle, in a sultry voice. "Nearly everyone has unlocked their avian form and achieved some sort of control over the element air."

"Some sort of control?" Harry asked quietly, a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice.

"The young are yet erratic, my lord," said Gabrielle. "This isn't a skill that can be hurried into mastering. I hope my lord is not too discontent."

"They are learning fast," Viktor added.

Harry looked at Viktor sharply, and then at Gabrielle. Then, he smiled. "I see," he said. "Viktor, you deprive me of dear Gabrielle's love?"

Viktor hesitated.

"My lord, I am devoted to you before all," said Gabrielle, hurriedly. "Viktor is my lover, you are my god."

Harry laughed in amusement. "Come, I only jest," he took Viktor's hand and beckoned for Gabrielle to give him his. "It is a joyous moment, this, when two souls come together in love even in the midst of war." He clasped their hands together and then removed his own from there. "Rejoice, my Legion, for though you train here for battle, there is enough opportunity to find love as well."

The people cheered again. Harry raised his hand to silence them. Quietly, he added so only Viktor and Gabrielle could hear him. "Do not let this become a distraction," he said softly, but both of them could detect the undercurrent of seriousness in his voice.

"I trust the Legion is to my lord's satisfaction?" asked Viktor.

"What do you think, Teddy?" asked Harry. "Is the Legion satisfactory?"

Teddy hesitated.

"Speak freely," said Harry.

"In itself and by itself, the Legion appears extremely formidable," said Teddy. "But what concerns me is how they will fare in a battle with the rest of your army, uncle. For instance, would they work well with Dognar's goblins? Wouldn't my beautiful dragons mistake them for the enemy as well?"

Viktor cleared his throat, and Harry turned to him. "My lord, the issue raised by the lord apprentice is only of concern if you choose to involve all of them in the same battle at the same time. Is it in my lord's reckoning that the Legion would be deployed at the same time against the same foe in the same battlefield as goblins or dragons?"

Harry smiled. "General Krum raises a valid point, Teddy. Each unit serves a distinct purpose, to be used separately from each other."

"Maybe, it is not in your reckoning, uncle," said Teddy. "But a situation may arise out of your reckoning when you have no other choice. What then?"

Harry stood up. "We will discuss further when the war council convenes," he decided. "Teddy, Viktor, be at my castle at dawn tomorrow without fail." He saw Teddy hesitate. "Of course, my child," Harry waved distractedly. "You may stay here tonight and catch up with Victoire. Send her my love."

Harry left the temple alone. The plan was coming through. Eastern Europe was already his. Soon, the rest of Europe would fall, and then Britain, and then the rest of the world.

"_It is yours, master... it is all yours..._"

"Of course, my old friend," Harry whispered back. "Of course, it is mine." He disapparated.

He reappeared in front of Durmstrang Castle, which had now become his private residence. The castle was as old as Hogwarts, if not older, and as large. The moment he appeared, the household guard came to receive him. Harry had been away for too long, nearly a year, and they were relieved to see him back.

"My lord," a warlock rushed to his side.

"I am fine, Joachim," said Harry. "Was there any trouble during my absence?"

"The townsfolk rebelled once, my lord," said Joachim. "They attacked the castle."

A dark look crossed Harry's face. "Are my..."

"The ladies are all safe, my lord," said Joachim.

"And my children?" asked Harry.

"Young master James thrives, my lord," said Joachim. "He has taken swordplay to a new level."

"Tell me more," said Harry, sounding pleased. "What has he done, now?"

"My lord, the young master had the blacksmith forge a sword with a magical core inside," said Joachim. "He now wields a blade that can cast spells."

Harry laughed. "James will be mighty one day," he said.

"As mighty as his noble father," said Joachim.

"What of the rest?" asked Harry.

"Young Master Sirius is devoted to his older half-brother and follows him everywhere. The young mistresses play frequently under the watchful eye of Groundskeeper Hagrid." He hesitated.

"Speak freely, man," Harry waved distractedly. "I do not punish my subordinates for speaking their mind."

He still hesitated. "The Lady Cho, my lord," he hesitated. "She..."

"Speak no more," Harry chuckled. "She's still sleeping with that village oaf? I tolerate her fancies as long as she keeps it discreet."

Joachim lowered his head. "It is more than that, my lord," he hesitated. "She is with child."

Harry's good humour vanished. He walked quietly with Joachim to the interior of his castle, ignoring the salutations from the rest of the household guard and the house-elves. "Take care of this problem for me, Joachim," said Harry. "I want this man and his entire clan wiped out. Burn his farm and make it appear as if a jealous neighbour did it."

"It will be done, my lord," said Joachim. He bowed and left.

Harry then turned to his right and walked towards the inner chambers, where his consorts lived. He entered the hall and saw all of them dining. Some of them he had come across during his conquests, others were offered by fathers and brothers for brokering an alliance with the powerful conqueror, and only three were acquaintances from Hogwarts: Cho Chang, Padma Patil and Demelza Robins.

There was no denying the bulge in Cho's stomach. Even she appeared terrified at Harry's presence. Harry looked at her and said, "This is your choice: call a house-elf and obtain a potion to abort the foetus coming to life in your womb and all will be forgiven; or else depart with nothing other than the robes you are wearing."

Cho ran to his side and fell at his feet. "Forgive me, my lord," she begged. "Please forgive me. Do not send me away from this castle."

"The choice is yours," he said, tearing his legs out of the woman's grasp. "Demelza, come with me." He ignored the weeping girl on the floor and took the demure brown haired maiden that came to his side on his orders, and led her inside to a private dwelling chamber.

"I have missed you, my lord," said Demelza. "As have we all."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I hear James is doing great things."

"He is his father's son," said Demelza, shyly.

Harry chuckled. He embraced his consort.

* * *

The war council was convened. Lord Harry Potter stared at the grim faces surrounding him. Teddy Lupin was the youngest in age, but no one contested his presence, for he had proven himself. The young Dragon Lord was treated with nearly as much respect as his revered godfather. Next to him was Viktor Krum, and to his side was a European goblin chief called Dognar. Two others, a wizard and a witch were also present in the war council.

"General Dognar," Harry looked at the goblin. "What news from your British cousins?"

"Ragnok is an insolent whelp," said Dognar. "He will not aid us."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"But my people have heard whispers and rumours, my lord," Dognar swiftly continued. "Should Ragnok be removed from the picture... there are others more amenable to our generous offer."

"Deal with it," said Harry. "Their assistance will be useful, but our plans must not rely on them overmuch."

Viktor turned to Harry. "My lord, General Dognar might need assistance in the assassination of Ragnok."

Harry looked from Viktor to Dognar and then motioned for Viktor to continue. "It appears you two have discussed this before. Tell me what you conclusions you have reached."

"We should send an envoy to Britain," said Viktor, "pretending that we're willing to sue for peace. A member of this envoy's retinue will be given the secret task of assassinating Ragnok."

"Who will be the envoy?" asked Harry. "It must be someone my countrymen are willing to consider in earnest."

"Gabrielle Delacour," said Viktor Krum, gravely. "She has volunteered herself."

Harry nodded. "Her sister's family hold much sway in Britain. She will do. Who will be the assassin?"

"Victoire," said Viktor.

"NO!" Teddy jumped out of his seat and glared at Viktor Krum, who remained impassive.

Harry slowly stood up and walked to the window. He stared outside in silence.

"Uncle, you can't send Victoire on such a mission!" Teddy protested.

Harry sighed.

"Uncle, please reconsider," Teddy begged, reading his godfather's expressions well. "I volunteer myself."

"I cannot risk losing you, Teddy," said Harry. "You are far too vital to my plans. Besides, Victoire's loyalty is still in suspect."

"I vouch for her, uncle!" he protested. "Surely, my word counts for something."

Harry considered him quietly. "Will your adolescent love be the undoing of my plans? Or can I forge something valuable out of this," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. "Very well. Both you and Victoire will go as part of Gabrielle's retinue. The task will be assigned to Victoire, Teddy, for though I trust you with my life, I know better than to trust a young man in love to see his lady as anything but a perfect goddess."

"Fine," said Teddy. "I will protect her, while she carries out her task."

Harry then looked at his other generals. "Olympe, Draco," Harry turned to them. "How are things at your end?"

"The giants have been mobilised," said Olympe Maxime. "They will attack France at your signal. But, my lord, they will expect you to deliver your part of the bargain without fail."

Harry waved her concerns aside. "The Alps stretching from France to Italy will be their dwelling place and no one will enter without their permission. I can share with my allies." He turned to Draco.

"The Serpent-Sworn are ready my lord," said Draco. "Three hundred wizards and witches in various key positions around Magical Britain – the Ministry, the Wizengamot, St Mungo's, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogwarts... they are awaiting your command to rise and reveal themselves."

Harry took his seat and leaned back. "This is how we will proceed," he said. "The envoy will leave for Britain as soon as possible, and by tomorrow, at any rate. Within a week, I expect Ragnok to be dead or the envoy to return. Regardless of the fate of the envoy, Olympe, you will send your giants to attack France." He sighed. "Ideally, I'd want Teddy to attack Germany and Italy with the dragons, but that will only be possible if you return in time."

"I will, uncle," Teddy promised.

"For seven days, the giants and dragons will hurt our enemy, and when they are sufficiently weakened, Viktor, you will set the veela and the werewolves upon them. By my calculations, the fifteenth day from now will be a full moon. You will let the pack grow large. They have free reign to do what they want that night in the countries that haven't surrendered to us yet." He paused. "Do it this way: send the veela just before dusk. They will draw out the men to the open. Then, when the werewolves are unleashed on the men, the veela will fly away in their avian forms."

"It will be done as you say, my lord."

"Finally, send the knights to enforce order and my rule over the land," said Harry. He turned to Draco. "Use the Serpent-Sworn to delay any aid from Britain to the continent."

"One more thing," said Harry. "You are all curious why we have waited this long after conquering Eastern Europe."

The generals all fidgeted. Nobody wanted to voice their curiosity but it was clear that they all had the same question in their minds.

"I was away," said Harry, in a distant voice. "I was away in a faraway place, to increase my powers, to grow even mightier than I was before. I was successful for now none can withstand me. Let that be sufficient for now. You have your orders, generals," said Harry, as he stood up. "You are dismissed. Teddy, stay." When the rest had left, Harry looked at his godson. "This is what I want Victoire to do: I will arrange for a magical serpent to be sent to her. Her task will be to carry the serpent on her body, arrange for a meeting with Ragnok and plant the serpent in his office."

Teddy hesitated.

"The serpent will not harm her."

Teddy looked slightly relieved, but he still had doubts. "What if Ragnok will not see her?"

"That is for Gabrielle and Victoire to deal with," said Harry, dismissively. He waited until Teddy had left, and then he Apparated to the temple in Siberia. Viktor Krum was waiting for him.

"My lord."

"What do you think, my friend?" asked Harry. "Can Victoire be trusted?"

"You know I have had my doubts about her since her sudden appearance," said Viktor. "You know how her family values loyalty and honour and devotion to the light. You know how the Order of the Phoenix likes having spies everywhere."

"True," said Harry. "I wish she wasn't so strong in Occlumency."

"That only makes me even more suspicious," said Viktor. "They would hardly send anyone who wasn't capable of protecting the secret."

Harry sighed. "I hope, for young Teddy's sake, that we are mistaken."

"A broken heart is something most men have to deal with some time or other in their lives," said Viktor Krum. "So was it for me, so has it been for you, so will it be for Teddy. What is your plan?"

Harry remained silent for a few moments. "I received a new gift from Death, to be his avatar in this world and I will make use of this gift. You are right, I do not trust Victoire." Harry sighed again and handed him a letter. "Send this letter to Draco. You will deliver me to Victoire and tell her Teddy has further instructions." The next moment, he shrank in size to turn into a serpent, which kept on shrinking in size until it was no more than three feet long. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing there wasn't much for him to do until he was in the goblin chief's presence.

However, his fears proved to be true. A few days later, he found himself, not in the goblin chief's presence but been flung out of Victoire's robes in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts.

"Victoire," Teddy's heartbroken sobs roused Harry from his long slumber. "Why?"

"Because your master is evil!" she cried out, rushing to her family's side.

Harry observed the situation and recognised the faces present. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Seamus and Ginny Finnegan, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Percy and Penelope Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Roger and Luna Davies, Dean and Susan Thomas. The reincarnated Order of the Phoenix.

"Uncle Harry was right," said Teddy, in a bitter voice. "I shouldn't have trusted you..." he spat in the ground. "After all, you Weasley women know nothing but treachery!"

Harry hissed furiously when Fleur slapped him hard.

"What serpent is that?" asked Susan. "I do not recognise it."

Hermione gazed at the Animagus for several moments and then her face turned completely white. "Everyone," she said slowly. "Turn around and leave this office now."

"What?" someone asked in confusion. "There are many of us... we can..."

"BASILISK!" Ron cried out.

Harry then started growing in size. He felt spells hit him but basilisk hide was quite well known to be spell resistant and it lived up to its reputation. He then moved closer to Teddy and coiled around him protectively. Soon, the others fled the office.

"Uncle Harry saw this, didn't he?" said Teddy, sorrowfully. "He sent you to protect me?"

Harry nodded his serpent head in the affirmative.

"I wish I had listened to him," he sighed, sinking against the basilisk to rest himself. "I wish I knew what he'd want me to do now."

Harry felt like rolling his eyes. The boy could be really slow at times.

Teddy frowned. "I messed up," he said. "But I can make amends. I lost Gringotts. I can win Hogwarts."

Harry felt like laughing.

"Will you help me?" asked Teddy. "Will you do this with me?"

Harry then transformed back to his human form.

"Uncle," Teddy couldn't believe his eyes. He fell to his knees with damp eyes.

"My child," Harry stroked Teddy's hair. "I had to let you suffer, for you wouldn't believe it had you not experienced her betrayal for yourself. Forgive me."

"No," Teddy cried. "Forgive me, uncle. I nearly ruined all your plans by my stubbornness."

"The follies of youth," Harry waved his concern aside. "Harden yourself, brace your heart, and move on from here. That is all you can do. Rise, my apprentice."

Teddy stood up and wiped his face. "What is your command, Master?"

"I saw this possibility," said Harry. "You being trapped in the new headquarters of the Order was in my reckoning. The fact that it is Hogwarts is a bonus. Now, I will do as you had only just resolved: take Hogwarts. By taking Hogwarts and the future of Britain, we will stab a deathly blow to Britain even before the rest of Europe falls." He walked to the Headmaster's seat and sat down. "Return to the continent. Send your dragons to attack all defying countries, as per our plans. I will deal with Hogwarts."

"Uncle, you are alone," Teddy said in concern. "Shall I stay with you..."

Harry raised his hand to wave his concerns aside. "I am home, Teddy," he said quietly. "I do not need you to deal with Hogwarts." He closed his eyes and sighed. "The Headmistress may control the wards of Hogwarts but I have sent orders to Draco to set up wards outside the Hogwarts wards. Ultimate control, therefore, is ours."

"Hogwarts," Harry repeated, "is mine." He looked at Teddy sharply. "Go and obey my orders."

Teddy bowed and then walked towards the floo. "Gabrielle? Is she..."

"She is true to me," said Harry. "Take her out of this country back to Krum." He paused. "Teddy, what do you feel for Victoire, now that you know she never loved you and was only using you?"

Teddy closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "Anger," he stated coldly. "Hate. Desire." He nodded. "Desire, not love."

"Very well, she will be yours," said Harry. "You are dismissed." He waited until Teddy had left and then he walked out of the office, smiling as he recognised the various familiar pictures, statues and suits of armour. he walked towards the great hall.

"Potter!" someone cried out when he entered the great hall where McGonagall had gathered all the students to face the basilisk threat.

Harry raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. "No wands," he said loudly.

"Don't let him fool you!" Ron cried out. "He might be capable of wandless magic!"

"I see you haven't forgotten old Moody's maxim," said Harry. He waved his hand and a comfortable chair was conjured out of thin air. He walked to it and sat down. "Now then. Let us begin with the negotiations."

Hermione looked at him coldly. "What negotiations?" she demanded.

"For your surrender, of course," said Harry, as if talking to a small child.

Someone laughed.

"Within minutes, this place will be swarming with Aurors," said Neville. "Aurors, Hit Wizards, the rest of the Order... you have no chance, Harry. Give up and we'll show mercy."

Harry laughed. "Please," he sounded insulted. "Do you truly believe your pathetic Aurors can take me, the Master of Death?"

"Listen to yourself," said Hermione. "You sound like Tom Riddle did just before he fell."

"He fell," Harry repeated. "Do you remember how he fell? I was the one who vanquished him. Who now will stand before me? Where are your prophets and chosen ones now?" He frowned when he saw a smug expression on some of the faces. He raised his hand clenched his fist. Hermione was raised up in the air as if by invisible arms and her head was thrown back, as Harry invaded her mind.

Luna's prophecy... _the one who lives and conquers death will seize the world... but of darkness a hope will be born... the girl with the power to defeat the one who lives will be born as the seventh month begins to those who have always stood beside him... he will choose her and she will face a terrible choice... the girl with the power to defeat the one who lived will be born to those who have always stood beside him..._

Harry stared at the frightened face of Hermione at his invasion of her mind. Prophecy. He started laughing. His eyes fell on the red haired young man to whom the prophecy referred to. Rose Weasley, only eleven years old, stared defiantly back at him.

He raised his hand and she flew towards him. "You are to be my nemesis," he looked at her, ignoring the screams from her parents and friends. "Okay. Let us play this game as well. I am choosing you now as my future nemesis. Do you know what it means to be prophesised? Your life will be controlled by a destiny far greater than you can imagine... all your actions, all your thoughts will be directed by a greater power which will give birth in you an unquenchable fire to change the world to a better place, one of your own design... because after all, who better to rule the world than the one who saves it from darkness... even if you defeat me, child, you will only end up replacing me. So make your choice well. To fight me, see me destroy your family, become embittered to the point that you will replace me... or to stand back and live with your family away from my reach."

"Leave my daughter alone," Hermione begged tearfully. "I will do anything... please, not her..."

"Pha!" Harry uttered in disgust, waving his hand to send the girl back to her mother. "I do not murder children." He looked at the adults. "Regardless of whatever prophecies you believe in, this girl is incapable of defeating me today. So let us discuss the terms of your surrender. Already, as we speak, there are two separate layers of wards preventing help from coming to you and keeping everyone trapped in Hogwarts. I do not need to remind you that there is a basilisk under my control. So, what will it be?"

"It is true," said a house-elf that appeared out of thin air in the great hall. "We cannot go out of Hogwarts, Headmistress. We cannot deliver your message."

McGonagall let out a whimper and sank to the ground. Hermione and Ginny rushed to her aid.

"Very well," said Harry. "I will give you my terms. First, McGonagall will relinquish control of the wards to me. Second, everyone inside will take an Unbreakable Vow never to fight or participate in any conspiracy against me or my supporters."

"Preposterous!" shouted Dean Thomas. "Avada Ke -"

Harry gazed at him, letting the powers of death he had gained through his Animagus form of a basilisk emerge in his human vision, instantly taking the life of Dean Thomas. His wife Susan immediately rushed to his corpse and started cursing him.

"Voldemort needed two words to kill those who defied him," said Harry. "I need none. And yet, I do not kill my enemies meaninglessly. I show mercy and amnesty instead. Already, my biggest adversaries in Russia are thriving politically, ruling their country as they would have, except now they do so in my name. That is all I ask. Swear allegiance to me, I will be a most magnanimous leader."

"You are worse than Voldemort!" Hermione screeched at him.

Harry looked at her with interest. "Why do you say that?"

"For two reasons," said Hermione. "First, Voldemort never betrayed the light. He was always dark. You were a champion for the light but you betrayed it. Second, Voldemort's motive was to assert the supremacy of magic and pureblood heritage. Your motive is much worse. You seek world domination for your own selfish greed."

"Excellent logic," said Harry, looking at her with regret. "I wish you were on my side, Hermione. With you and Ron beside me, can you imagine what we could have achieved? This world would already be ours."

"We would never join you!" Hermione declared.

"You would have," said Harry, smiling warmly. "Given the proper incentives early on, you would have gladly joined me. The universe is full of endless possibilities and each one of them must be seen through."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, suddenly beginning to dread exactly what Harry was capable of.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry looked at her with regret. "You would have enjoyed accompanying me in my various journeys." He stood up. "How can you not perceive what is before you? I am the Master of Death! Every time you or others send assassins to kill me, all you succeed in doing is send me to my servant's realm for a brief sojourn to different realities, to alternate universes, until finally, my servant is able to bring me back home. Occasionally, I'm thrown back in time... Augustus Caesar, Genghis Khan, Napolean, King Arthur, Cao Cao, Ashoka... I've lived a rich life, my friend, but I must admit this is a new challenge you have given me: to make you and Ron join me in my rise to power." He looked at Rose. "Perhaps, that is exactly what I will do when your daughter finally defeats me in a few years." He frowned. "A few years! That means I must step up my plans for America and Asia."

"Good heavens," Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Is there no limit to your greed? Is there no limit to the depths you will sink to? You've already got a stranglehold over Europe... How much more do you want? When will you stop?"

Harry looked at her wise haunted eyes. "This world is not enough, my friend," said he, quietly. "But it is such a perfect place to start."

The whispers had finally stopped.


End file.
